The present invention relates to an ISDN switching apparatus for causing an ISDN switching unit for an existing local switch (LS) to efficiently provide mobile communication services.
In order to add a mobile communication function to a conventional LS ISDN switching unit which incorporates analog telephone sets and ISDN terminals to establish connections with an ISDN or analog network, switching control of a digital switch inherent to the mobile communication services is required during movement of a mobile terminal. In a conventional apparatus, such a switching controller is developed independently of the switching unit.
Although this conventional apparatus has a functionally overlapping portion, the existing ISDN resources cannot be properly utilized to result in an increase in developing steps and maintenance and management expenses.